Justine Littlewood
Justine Littlewood is the main antagonist in the novel The Story of Tracy Beaker and its TV show adaptation and also appears in the spin-offs to the show and book. She is the former archenemy of Tracy Beaker and over the course of the TV Series manages to change and mature for the better. She was portrayed by Montanna Thompson. History ''The Story of Tracy Beaker'' Justine and her two younger brothers are brought to an orphanage after their mother left her husband and children. Justine ends up in the Dumping Ground. Since the first day, she starts hating the place and calls everyone names around... until Sunday when her father is supposed to see her. Justine waits by the window the whole but, but much to her sadness, he doesn't show up. To cheer her up, Tracy gives her a lollipop. Since then, the girls become friends, although Tracy's current best friend Louise doesn't like the new girl much. When Justine's father finally arrives and takes her for a trip, she got a Mickey Mouse alarm-clock from him. However, Tracy makes fun of her father, causing Justine to start crying. When Louise sees it, she upholds Justine and, much to Tracy's horror, becomes her new best friend and leaves Tracy alone. Since then, Justine and Louise become Tracy's enemies. The girls, especially Justine, often taunt and bully Tracy, even in front of adults. It usually ends up with Tracy furiously attacking Justine. Therefore it is commonly Tracy who has problem at the end, although Justine started the conflict. One of their first fights is, however, caused by Tracy who accidentally breaks Justine's new alarm-clock. Tracy is eventually forced to apology her, but Justine threatens her that she will revenge. On the meeting with an author Cam Lawson, Justine steals Tracy's diary and "reads" it loudly, creating her own, abusive words about Tracy. Later, Justine teases Tracy who claims her mother is a famous film star and that is the reason why she can't come to see her. Justine truly says Tracy was simply left by her mother. The both incidents end up with angry Tracy beating Justine so much she is put to "Quiet Room" to calm herself down. ''Starring Tracy Beaker'' Tracy's class is doing a play, "A Christmas Carol" and Justine plays Jacob Marley in. Tracy gets the main role, Ebenezer Scrooge, but not for a long time. During one rehearsal, Justine starts taunting small Peter Ingham. Tracy upholds her friend, only for Justine and Louise to start bulliyng her, too. Justine pushes Tracy so much she falls on her bottom painfully. Justine even laughs on their crying victim. Humiliated Tracy loses control and punches Justine right in the nose, causing it to start blooding. The principal who has just enters the theater, sees the end of the girls' conflict and band Tracy to play as a punishment. Louise and Peter later force Justine to join them and the rest of kids from the Dumping Ground to help Tracy with cleaning the whole orphanage up. She also unwillingly signs Peter'spetition which eventually allows Tracy to play. Their rivalry, however, continues. When Tracy claims that her mother will be on the premiere, Justine makes fun of it so much they almost start fighting again. On the premiere, Justine accidentally tangles herself in a network of chains she wears. Everyone in the auditorium, even Justine's father, see her mistake and Tracy feels sorry for her enemy. She help Justine to get up and acts so persuasively that the Justine's fall looks like a part of the play. Justine never actually thanks Tracy for that, but it is possible their relationship get better after this event. Trivia * In the TV series, Tracy's and Justine's rivalry begins when Tracy returns to the Dumping Ground and finds out that a new girl, Justine, has taken her room and become Louise's new best friend. * According to several episodes, Justine obviously controls Louise, in opposite of the novel. It is possible Louise actually wants to be Tracy's friend again, but is too scared of Justine. * In the novel The Dare Game, Tracy who doesn't live in the Dumping Ground anymore, admits she misses Justine and all their arguments and conflicts. Category:Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Kids Category:Female Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Amoral Category:Affably Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Siblings Category:Tragic Category:Karma Houdini Category:Rivals Category:Provoker Category:Vengeful Category:Insecure Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Redeemed Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:On & Off